zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter Sheen
Jupiter Sheen (ジュピター・シーン Jupitā Shin), commonly referred to as the Crowned Princess of Neathia, is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and the daughter of Elright and Fabia Sheen. She is a Haos battler partnered with Raptorix. She is the leader of the Neathian Division of the Brawlers. Physical description Jupiter is a 16 year old neathian girl and the daughter of Elright and Fabia Sheen. She has long dark blue hair tied in a braid hanging over her shoulder and has bright green eyes and link pink skin. She wears a white and yellow dress with a small cape draped over her back and white boots. She also has purple-pink earrings and a tiara. Personality Jupiter is a very kind and independent young girl. She was raised in high social status and is very mature for her age, though she doesn't mind to let loose and have fun once in a while. She is very brave and strongly believes in freedom and peace. Despite being a pacifist, she will battle if she must. She has a strong concern for others, especially the people of Neathia, and dislikes seeing mistreatment. Relationships *Elright (father) *Fabia Sheen (mother) *Serena Sheen (aunt) *Jin Sheen (younger brother) Jin Sheen Jupiter cares very much for her younger brother and tries to help raise him while their parents are busy with ruling Neathia. Roxanne Knight Roxanne is Jupiter's best friend whom she confides in often. Jupiter tries to help Roxanne overcome her low self-esteem. Shin Kazami It was love at first sight for Jupiter when she first laid eyes on Shin. She is so in love with him in fact that she is willing to give up the crown in order to be with him. Background Born to Queen Fabia Sheen and her husband Elright, Jupiter, named after the planet in the Earth's solar system, is the Crowned Princess of Neathia and the older sister of Jin. She is first in line for the throne and was raised in high society. As her parents are very busy running Neathia, Jupiter takes it upon herself to look after and raise her brother. She often helps him overcome his own insecurities about not being good enough to be a Prince. During the events of Ivory Ragnarok, she meets Shin Kazami, she instantly falls in love with him, so much in fact, that she is willing to give up her place in line for the throne to be with him. Following the second season, Jupiter is one of the only remaining members of the Brawlers and becomes their main Haos battler in the war against Naga. In Resistance Resurrection, Jupiter attempts to connect with a now emotionally distant and cold Shin. Gallery Jupiter Intermission.png|Jupiter on the intermission screen. Jupiter and Raptorix.png|Jupiter with Raptorix. Brawlers main team.png|Jupiter (bottom right) in the Season 3 team. Trivia *Jupiter is named after the planet Jupiter. *She is the only division leader that is female. Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Neathian Division Category:Haos Category:A to Z Category:Neathian Category:Female Category:Good